Forks High Wolves
by My Demons Hide From Me
Summary: The only thing Bella could have despised more than the the pack boys, were those damned leeches. And getting Imprinted on, didn't make it any better.
1. The Imprint

I could feel my wolf on the edge of coming out. I could feel it itching rage. Watching Kara, my best friend talk to the one, the only, Edward Cullen. One of the resident leeches here at Forks High.

His sickly sweet stench made me pale as I strained to control myself. As i strained to keep from shifting.

"Are you okay Bells?" Kara asked, visibly worried about me. Only then did the leech notice me.

"I'm fine." I said through clenched teeth. I could see Edward tense as he noticed my scent. _Yeah, you bloodsucking leech! Just try and run, Sam and the rest of his goons will kill you._ I knew he could hear me. Stupid mind reader. _Whatsa' matter, leech? Wolf got your tongue?_ I mentally laughed at his speechlessness. He, being the idiotic vampire he was, decided that provoking me was a good idea. He came over to Kara and talked to her. Doesn't sound so bad, right? Wrong. he asked her on a date. A date! I started shaking, unable to hold it in anymore. I saw him pale- If possible, which didn't seem likely- but he was spared by Paul and Jacob seeing me, and dragging me out of the building and into the woods at the back of the school.

 _The hell were you thinking, Bella!_ It was Sam, Alpha, and my brother, of course.

 _What do you think I was thinking? He was closing in on Kara! My friend! You know these leeches are unreliable! Even with the treaty!_

 _He was after Kara?_ It was Seth saying it, as he had newly imprinted on Kara, and had no idea to how to tell her.

Seth was glaring at the school through the trees, but I knew he wouldn't go back.

I was about to shift and head back to class when I heard the howling of a new wolf, and I reluctantly walked into the woods and found the sounds of the wolf, and the stray thoughts bouncing back and forth, _Why the FUCK do I have paws? I mean, it's cool and all, but seriously? What kind of drugs could I possibly be on? I mean, really? Paws? Am I some sort of house pet?_

 _No, you Doofus, you're a wolf._

 _THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! First the paws, now voices in my head?_

I leapt into a clearing and saw a silver wolf standing there, nervously pacing around the tall patches of grass.

 _Turn around, Dumbass._

 _What? Why? Where am I? Who are y-_ His last words were cut off as his brown eyes met my blue ones.

 _Shit! Why did I get paired with the Dipshit?!_

He tilted his head and sat in the clearing, staring at me as I slowed to a walk in front of him.

 _What's your name, or I'm gonna call you Dipshit._

 _Brady..._

 _Last name?_

 _Fuller..._

 _Oh, come on! Not only am I paired with the Dipshit, but I'm paired with the jerk Dipshit!_

 _Wait, you know me? How?_

 _Uley. Does the name ring a bell?_

 _Wait. Bella? WHAT?! The school temper freak? How the fuck?_

 _Just come on! Let's go to my house so you can take some of Sam's clothes._ I stood in front of him, ready to take off running, but he wouldn't budge. He was too busy staring at me. AGAIN. _God, Brady, stop staring, you're freaking me out!_

 _I wasn't staring! I was merely looking intensely at you..._

 _Yeah, SO not staring. Just get up, Dipshit, or I'm leaving you behind!_ With that, Brady stood up and followed me to the house.

I looked at him as we arrived and thought, _Look away, Dipshit, or your throat is gone. and I don't mean I will rip it out. I mean Sam will._

 _Not like I'm gonna stare..._

 _Yeah, right, coming from you, the most idiotic guy in high school. All of them stare, up until they imprint. Then that person is all they can see. And guess who I get stuck with as an imprinter? DIPSHIT FULLER, that's who! Now turn around until I say you can shift back._

Ending with that, Brady turned around and sat facing away from the house as I shifted and went inside. As I got through the doorway I yelled, "You can shift back now! Just think of you in human form." I started getting dressed when I remembered, Brady doesn't know where Sam's room is. "Sam's room is down the hall, last door on the left!"

"Thanks." Brady said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hurry up, Dipshit, we need to get to class!" I waited downstairs for Brady to finish so we could get to school and I could finally see Kara again.

"Bella, I have a problem." Brady came bursting down the stairs, his brown hair tousled, as he came out the door.

"And what could it be?"

"What am I telling my girlfriend?"

"I don't know. Ask Sam."

"Fine." He said walking down the road to Forks High, acting as if he owned the world. Things were about to change for him.


	2. Chapter 2

"You _imprinted_ on my _sister_?!" Sam was absolutely pissed.

"Jeez, Brady. You sure picked the wrong girl to fall for." Paul joked, but I snarled at him, and he quickly quieted. Sam was my twin, and since we both phased at the same time, we both had an equal shot at the Alpha position. I had given it up, but I was still badass, and Paul knew I could beat his ass if I wanted to.

"Ohhh, Bellsy is mad! Better not piss her off!" Quil thought he was safe from my rage, but his eyes grew wide when I glared at him.

"We need to get to class, guys. We can discuss _this_ later, but I, for one, would like to _not_ fall behind in class." I had anger piercing through my voice. They all agreed, not wanting me madder than I already was.

I walked into my Bio class, which I had with Brady, in which he chose the seat next to mine, and stared at me throughout the entire class. He broke it off with his girlfriend, without a second thought, and he sat with us at lunch. Seth told Kara he needed to talk to her, after school. She agreed, although reluctantly.

"Hey, what's up with Brady? He broke up with the bitch, and he's been staring at you all day." Kara was extremely curious, and loved gossip.

"I'll tell you after you and Seth talk after school. Ok?"

"Hmm… Ok, little miss mystery." I rolled my eyes at her.

(After school)

Kara approached me after talking with Seth, shaking slightly. He must have told her about being a wolf. "Ok, Bella. I'm freaking out right now, this better not be something weird. If it's weird, don't speak."

"…"

"Oh my god, Bella." Her face was exaggerated, and mine was serious. "No, Bella, don't tell me you do it too."

I shrugged at her.

"…Show me."

"My wolf?"

"Yes. Show me."

"…Ok." I began to walk to the woods, waving her along with me, and once I got to a safe area, I began to take off my clothes. Then, I shifted. My wolf had red fur, and bright blue eyes. I trotted to where she stood, and she reached her hand out.

I pushed my massive head into her hand, and she began petting me. "I can't believe this. Werewolves. Is the imprinting thing real?" I nodded. "Is that why Seth kept staring at me and stuff?" I nodded again. "Oh my god… Did Brady…?" My eyes narrowed, but I nodded nonetheless. "Can you turn back? We should totally talk about this."

I phased back, and got my clothes back on. I told her about who else were wolves, and how Sam was Alpha. I talked about how when we phase, our clothes don't make it, and the guys that didn't have imprints –such as Paul– would stare when I phased back. But that was ok, because if Sam or I caught them, they'd better prepare to die.

When we got back to my house, Sam was waiting. He held Brady by his hair, which was shaggy. His skin was tan, completely in comparison to my oddly pale skin. His eyes were brown, darker than my chocolate ones, but still brown. Leah stood leaning against the house, and smirking. Kara was extremely confused, and asked me why Sam was being so weird.

"I take it that Sam didn't like that Brady stares at me like I'm candy." I made my way to Leah, with Kara close behind. "So, what's the damage?" I asked Leah.

"Brady phased a little while ago, and we all phased with him. He was thinking of uhh… Rather odd things about you…"

"Oh my god. He didn't."

"Oh, but he did."

I stalked towards Sam and Brady, glaring at Sam so he'd let Brady go. As soon as he was out of Sam's grasp, he was in mine. I dragged him to the backyard, which was the most open, yet secluded, area we had. I growled at him to phase, and he complied, phasing on command. I phased after him, and felt several other pack members phase with me. I heard them making bets, older members voted for me, but younger ones voted on Brady, as they were skeptical. Skeptical of how a _girl_ could possibly overpower a _guy_. Ha! Like he could beat me, the girl _Paul_ was afraid of. I growled at Brady again, and his wolfy eyes widened.

 _What were you thinking, Brady? Sam's gonna tear you to pieces. But he's gonna have to wait. I go first._ I lunged at him and bit into his side, like a real wolf would in a challenge. I had to change where I was biting, and I soon found purchase on his ear. I had him pinned to the ground, and he was squirming under my paws. We tumbled into the woods, and in the midst of the fight, I felt eyes on us.

I stopped suddenly, and looked up, only to see Mike and Jessica, staring at us as they stood hand in hand. They were standing closer to Sam and Emily's house, and had an obvious view of the backyard, where we had shifted.


	3. Chapter 3

My mom sold my computer, and I'm still trying to figure out this stuff of my phone... If anyone wants to adopt this story, contact me and I'll make sure to tell people who has the story and stuff...


	4. ADOPTED

'Bella and the pack forever' has adopted this story :) read from their page if you ever want to know what happens, cuz I know I do xD 


	5. NAME US

Myself and my best friend, B, were discussing things tonight, about our misled generation, and we decided that we are honing to do something _crazy._ We decided that we're going to make a joint Wattpad account and YouTube account. We will discuss a lot of things but we think our first video will be about our generation and how we've been led to think we don't matter.

But we can't seem to find a name for any of it... I want to put our Nicknames, B and D, into the name, and I want your suggestions, as my readers, to give me some suggestions.

My Wattpad: KrystalDawner

B's Wattpad: BreHappy123

Help us find a name, please!


End file.
